


After Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaMido - Freeform, Alternate stories from canon, M/M, MidoAka - Freeform, Trying to apply feels prompt, my experiment on Akashi's dual persona
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima dan Akashi terjebak dalam lingkaran mobius kehidupan mereka yang membingungkan. Sebuah penjelajahan menelusuri seberapa dalam perasaan yang dimiliki keduanya untuk satu sama lain, dan bagaimana seharusnya kisah keduanya berakhir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opia

**01\. Opia :**  
_"The ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable."_  
.  
.

[Midorima membenci mata Akashi, yang mana pun itu.]  
.  
.  
Dalam keheningan permainan Shogi mereka, pikiran Midorima berkecamuk dengan banyak hal dan itu membuatnya pening. Ia memikirkan strategi untuk menang, memikirkan tes biologi lusa nanti, bagaimana mengerjakan tugas kelompok fisikanya, diskusinya bersama Akashi mengenai klub basket, mengapa Akashi meletakannya posisi bidaknya seperti itu, mengapa Akashi selalu membuat bidaknya terpojok, dan mengapa Akashi selalu memandangnya setiap kali bermain Shogi.

  
Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

  
"Waktunya untuk menyerah, Shintarou."  
Midorima tak acuh, ia tetap fokus pada papan Shogi di antara mereka.

  
Senja di luar semakin membuat sekelilingnya buram dan angin sore semakin mendingin. Hari akan berakhir namun Midorima belum ingin beranjak dari permainan. Ia akan terus berpikir, jika itu harus. Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Teiko, dan Midorima membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat kemajuan di pertarungan Shogi mereka.  
"Kurasa kau sudah tak punya pilihan lain," Midorima dapat membayangkan senyuman dari perkataan kapten berambut merahnya itu. "Saatnya pulang, Shintarou."

  
Si pemuda berkacamata itu menghela napas, dan mengangkat wajahnya lalu membeku diam. Mata Akashi memang sudah sangat akrab di pandangannya, namun mata emas barunya itu masih membuatnya risih.

  
Sorot hangat dan kebaikan yang memancar dari diri Akashi Seijuurou yang lalu sudah digantikan oleh kilat sinis dan keangkuhan. Mata yang sebelumnya sangat memukaunya itu kini menjadi duri tajam untuk jiwanya setiap kali Midorima menatap keduanya.

  
"Baiklah, kau menang lagi, Akashi." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya yang turun di hidung mancung miliknya. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi kawanku selama tiga tahun ini. Semoga sukses untuk kehidupan SMAmu." Lalu ia berdiri, membungkuk berterima kasih, kemudian meraih tasnya.

  
Midorima berjalan menuju pintu ruangan klub yang separuh terbuka, langkah kakinya yang jenjang melintasi ruangan dengan cepat... kemudian ia berhenti. Sebuah tangan mencengkram lengan kirinya, Midorima melirik dan menemukan mata berbeda warna itu menatapnya dengan kerutan di kedua alisnya.

  
"Ada apa, Akashi?" Pemuda berambut hijau itu berusaha bicara setenang yang ia bisa, meski hati kecilnya menyadari bahwa kata-kata dari mulutnya itu terdengar goyah.  
"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, Shintarou," timpal Akashi dengan sedikit geraman. Midorima tidak pernah mendengar Akashi menggeram marah seperti itu semenjak pertarungannya dengan Murasakibara yang mengoyak takdir mereka semua.

  
"Aku... tidak paham dengan pertanyaan itu, Akashi."

  
Mata merah-emas Akashi berkilat marah, sekarang Midorima benar-benar gemetar. "Kau berubah, Shintarou," desisnya. "Sikapmu padaku berubah! Kita tidak lagi pulang bersama meski aku mencoba mengajakmu, kau tak lagi berbicara dengan terbuka saat kita mengobrol, kau tidak pernah memainkan piano untukku lagi, dan sejak kapan matamu menatapku dengan sorot asing seperti itu? Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kupertahankan adalah permainan Shogi kita, meski kau tidak pernah mau memandangku selama permainan ini."

  
Midorima terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou melampiaskan emosinya dengan cara yang mirip merajuk bagi anak kecil. Kalau bisa, Midorima ingin tertawa. Tertawa dengan siksaan perasaan miris di hatinya.

  
_Sebenarnya, siapa yang berubah di antara kita?_

  
Tangan kiri Akashi yang mencengkram lengan bajunya terasa menguat, dan sedikit gemetar. Midorima masih memandang mata kaptennya itu dan selama sepersekian detik ia terkejut melihat kedua mata itu kembali merah. Midorima mengerjapkan sepasang mata hijau gioknya, dan yang ia temukan kemudian adalah mata merah dan emas kembali memandangnya.

  
"Kau membenciku, Shintarou?"  
_"Kau membenciku, Midorima?"_

  
Dan sekarang telinganya tengah mempermainkan dirinya. Si pemuda bermata sehijau rumput musim semi itu menghela napas sambil merah tangan Akashi, melepaskan cengkramannya.

  
Midorima menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata beda warna yang sangat ia benci. Benci karena membuatnya terintimidasi dan merasa rendah, benci karena mata itu selalu mengirimkan ingatan bahwa seseorang yang ada di dalam sana pernah menatapnya hangat dan memberikan senyuman lembut setiap harinya. Mengingatkan dirinya bahwa... ia sangat menyukai pemuda yang sebelumnya ada di dalam tubuh itu.

  
"Akashi..." Midorima memulai. "Kita berdua berubah. Pertama kau, lalu aku. Aku berubah karena dirimu. Kau yang sekarang terasa.... jauh." Dirimu bersembunyi di dalam sana, terlalu dalam untuk sekedar menggapai. "Kau merubah semua arti pertemanan di antara kita semua, sikapmu di pertandingan kita, aku tidak menyukai semua itu."

  
Aku tidak menyukai dirimu yang sekarang. Midorima heran pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tidak sanggup mengatakan semua itu pada pemuda berambut merah ini.  
Lalu Akashi tersenyum lembut.

  
"Kau menyukai diriku yang lain, bukankah begitu, Shintarou?"

  
"Aku... aku tidak—"

  
"Aku juga menyukaimu, Shintarou." Akashi melangkah mendekat, kedua tangannya mencengkram kemeja biru muda Midorima tepat bagia dada. Pemuda tinggi itu bahkan tak sempat merona karena Akashi segera menyambung ucapannya. "Apakah kau berpikir, jika aku dan dia begitu berbeda? Jika dia boleh memiliki perasaan ini, mengapa tidak untukku?

  
"Selama kau bersama dengan dia, aku selalu ada, Shintarou. Aku menyukai permainan pianomu, aku menyukai ekspresi wajahmu saat berpikir untuk mengalahkanku—" Akashi terkekeh pelan, "—aku menyukaimu. Sangat. Dan saat akhirnya aku berhasil muncul ke permukaan dan melepas kesunyian di dalam sana, saat akhirnya aku bisa benar-benar bertemu denganmu, kau membenci dan menjauhiku."

  
Dari wajah yang merah merona, ekspresi Midorima berganti menjadi heran dan iba, dan merasa tersayat saat pemuda berkepala merah rubi itu terisak seiring cengkraman kedua tangannya semkin kuat dan menyakitkan.

  
"Bukankah itu sangat tidak adil, Shintarou?"

  
Dan sekarang, Midorima merasa menjadi manusia terjahat di dunia.

  
Ia menatap puncak kepala berambut merah itu dan memerhatikannya gemetar dan terhentak-hentak di setiap isakan tangisnya. Midorima mengangkat wajah pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya, ia menemukan mata merah-emas itu berkilau dengan air mata, pipi yang basah dan sedikit rona merah di pipi putih daan halus itu. Ia menangkup wajah Akashi, lalu—entah dorongan dari mata—ia mendekatkan wajah dan menciumnya.

  
Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, Midorima tak yakin, karena ia menutup kedua matanya selama semua itu berlangsung. Ciuman mereka terasa kaku dan canggung di awal, lalu berubah menjadi pelampiasan emosi dan gejolak perasaan di antara mereka berdua.

  
Akashi yang terasa begitu pasrah dan menerima semuanya, sementara Midorima yang melampiaskan semua rasa terpendamnya, dan rasa frustasi dalam jiwanya. _Kembali, kembali, kembalikan Akashi!_

  
Midorima membuka kedua matanya dan mendorong dirinya menjauh. Akashi mentapanya terkejut—dan kecewa. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan wakil kaptennya itu.

  
"Ada apa, Shin—"

  
"Aku tidak bisa, Akashi!" potong Midorima cepat. "Aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak paham dengan perasanku sekarang, aku... maaf!"

  
"Shin—mmph"

  
Midorima memotong ucapan Akasshi lagi dengan ciuman, yang kali ini, lebih tenang dan lembut, dan dalam. Seolah-olah Midorima tengah mencoba mencari sesuatu yang hilang, mencari-cari perasaan familiar yang selama ini ia rindukan setengah mati.

  
Tapi tak ada. Ia tak merasakan apa pun.

  
Midorima menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan, wajah mereka begitu dekat dan ia bisa melihat rona wajah Akashi begitu jelas, merasakan napasnya yang terengah, serta menatap pupil memanjang yang dikelilingi iris berbeda warna itu lebih dalam dan ia baru menyadari bahwa kedua mata itu begitu indah.

  
Namun tetap saja, asing.

  
"Terima kasih kau menciptakan perasaan ini, Akashi. Tapi... kurasa aku tak bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama ini denganmu."  
Midorima menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh. "Sampai jumpa di lapangan pertandingan, Akashi Seijuurou."

 

Untuk sekali ini, biarkanlah dirinya yang meninggalkan Akashi.

 

**To be continue...**


	2. Onism

**Kuroko no Basket** belongs to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

I just own the storyline in this fanfic. And i gain nothing from this works.

 **Warning** :

OOC (might be), typos and the feeling of dejected and the increasing emotions on masochist level (or sado) plus, so many flashback here. This one is also very.. very long.

.

Khusus untuk chapter ini, coba mendengarkan lagu : **Kashiwa Daisuke "Stella."** Menit 00 - 10. Lagunya akan terdengar aneh di 3 menit awal, tapi saya jamin itu lagu yang pas dengan masalah kepribadian Akashi. Lagu favorit ibu Akashi adalah " **Nuvole Bianche"** yang aransemen pianonya diciptakan dan dimainkan oleh **Ludovico Einaudi**.

.

.

.

 **02\. Onism** :

"The frustation of being stuck in just one body, that inhabits only one place at a time."

.

.

.

[Seijuurou dan Akashi adalah satu entitas dengan satu cinta yang sama.]

.

Dalam keheningan kehidupan sempurnanya, Akashi Seijuurou memiliki satu kelemahan yang tak diketahui orang lain. Dan karena rasa harga dirinya yang tinggi, sangat mungkin jika rahasia ini tidak akan pernah diketahui. Selamanya.

            Yah, Seijuurou tidak masalah dengan itu.

            Tapi, entah dengan _Akashi_.

            Hari ini adalah jadwal latihan klub basket Rakuzan dan semua berjalan dengan normal. Kotarou, seperti biasa, berlatih dengan drible kebanggaannya dan membuat beberapa anggota kesal karena kebisingannya. Ekichi berkali-kali merebut bola dari Kotarou dan menciptakan banyak _dunk_ sambil memamerkan ototnya. Chihiro... ia tidak melihatnya di mana pun. Reo tengah melap keringat dari wajahnya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

            "Sei-chan, kau terlihat pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

            Si kapten rambut merah itu mengernyit. "Aku baik-baik saja, Reo." Nada bicara yang diberikan Seijuurou mengirimkan perintah untuk menghentikan topik pada Reo, si pemuda cantik itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

            "Aku akan membeli minum, Sei-chan ingin titip sesuatu?"

            "Aku ikut denganmu." Kebetulan yang pas. Dia memang ingin pergi ke tempat terbuka. Udara di gelanggang olahraga Rakuzan mendadak membuatnya mual.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kafetaria Rakuzan, mereka melewati koridor dengan banyak jendela besar dan sangat terang. Musim gugur merubah semua warna di luar sana : coklat, kuning, dan merah. Seperti warna rambutnya, dan darah.

            Sekelebat ingatan terbesit di benak Seijuurou. Gambar kabur mengenai kenangan kehidupan masa kecilnya. Jemari kecil menekan tuts piano, tangannya yang memeluk bola basket, surai merah panjang serta senyuman ibunya saat duduk di sampingnya.

            Senyuman itu pudar diiringi batuk dan darah. Tangan kecilnya mencoba meraih wajah ibunya, sebuah tangan besar lain menghalanginya lalu mereka menjauhkannya dari sang ibunda. Ia memberontak dan—

            "Sei-chan? SEI-CHAN!?"

            Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum kegelapan menguasai matanya adalah wajah khawatir Reo dan beberapa orang di sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

_"Kaa-san? Kenapa Kaa-san lebih suka piano dari pada biola?"_

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou kecil memainkan nada-nada ringan di grand piano milik keluarga siang itu. Tutornya—seorang ibu muda yang berteman baik dengan ibunya—baru saja pulang dan ia masih ingin mengulang beberapa nada yang diajarkan padanya tadi.

            Akashi Shiori, ibunya, datang ditemani pelayan yang membawakan teh dan camilan dan langsung menatanya di meja di ruangan itu. Seijuurou tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan ibunya dan segera bergeser agar sang ibu dapat duduk di sampingnya.

            "Kaa-san! Aku sudah bisa memainkan bagian pertama dari lagu kesukaan Kaa-san! Sayuki-san bilang aku akan bisa menguasainya dalam seminggu, aku hebat kan, Kaa-san?"

            Shiori tersenyum lembut dan meraih lembaran _music sheet_ yang dipelajari anaknya. "Sei, ini bukan lagu yang dimainkan oleh pemula, apa kau yakin tidak kesulitan?"

            Seijuurou menggeleng. "Demi Kaa-san, aku akan berusaha!"

            "Terima kasih." Shiori menunduk lalu mengecup kening putranya tersebut.

            "Kaa-san? Kenapa Kaa-san lebih suka piano dari pada biola?"

            "Hmm? Kenapa Sei ingin tahu?"

            Seijuurou melirik biola yang tergantung di dinding ruangan musik itu. "Karena Sei merasa, biola bersuara lebih indah dari pada piano."

            "Benarkah?" Akashi Shiori memposisikan jemarinya di atas tuts. Wanita itu menghela napas, lalu lagu mulai mengalun dari permainan jemarinya. Seijuurou melebarkan senyumnya mengenali lagu yang dimainkan ibunya tersebut.

            "Menurut ibu, piano lebih indah dan menyenangkan," Shiori berkata sambil terus memainkan lagu. "Suara musik dari biola terlalu menyakitkan untuk ibu." Sebuah senyum sedih sekilas melintas di wajah cantik nyonya Akashi itu.

            Seijuurou tak dapat melihatnya karena ia tengah memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati permainan musik piano ibunya.

.

.

.

_"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memainkan lagu ini, nodayo?"_

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou, yang tiga jam lalu baru saja menyelesaikan pidato pembukaan ajaran baru SMP Teikou, berdiri mematung di depan ruang musik sekolah barunya.

            Lima menit yang lalu ia berlari—iya, berlari—melintasi lapangan dan koridor sekolah hanya karena ia mendengar suara piano di kejauhan. Ia nyaris membuat seorang gadis berambut pink terjatuh—dan mengabaikan umpatan remaja berkulit gelap yang menolong gadis itu—Akashi hanya bisa berucap maaf singkat.

            Akashi juga menerobos kerumunan gadis di koridor yang berteriak-teriak karena seorang pemuda pirang di dalam ruangan kelas itu, juga hampir menjatuhkan sebungkus kripik kentang milik pemuda tinggi berambut ungu yang nyaris mengamuk padanya—dan Akashi berhasil membuatnya diam dengan memberikan ganti rugi—lalu ia merasa menabrak seseorang lagi, tapi saat berbalik, tak ada siapapun yang dia temukan.

            Lagu itu masih mengalun. Lagu penuh kenangan baginya dan lagu yang tak pernah sanggup ia mainkan lagi semenjak kepergian ibundanya. Ketika Akashi tiba di depan ruang musik, ia hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintunya yang tertutup. Ia menutup kedua matanya, menyerap semua nada yang dimainkan oleh siapapun di dalam sana.

.

Ini untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya, Akashi merasakan ketakutan.

.

Takut, jika ia membuka pintu itu, si pemain piano itu akan berhenti dan mungkin di masa yang akan datang tidak akan pernah memainkan lagu itu lagi. Itu artinya, ia tak akan pernah lagi mendengar lagu favorit ibundanya. Dan ia takut, jika hal itu terjadi, ia akan benar-benar melupakan lagu itu. Dengan segala kenangan yang ada di dalamnya.

            Jadi ia terus diam di sana.

            Ketika lagu itu selesai dan Akashi mendengar sebuah benda digeser, ia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hijau yang baru saja hendak beranjak pergi dari tempat duduk _grand piano_ hitam di ruangan itu.

            "Permainan yang sangat indah!" puji Akashi, ia berjalan mendekati pemuda yang kini tengah duduk kembali sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Semua orang di luar sana bertanya-tanya, siapa yang memainkan lagu indah di hari pertama penerimaan murid baru Teiko. Kau senior?"

            "A... aku memang tinggi, tapi aku juga murid baru di sini. Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya." pemuda itu menjawab gugup. Tapi Akashi agak tidak menyukai jawaban itu.

            "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou." Si pemuda rambut merah mengulurkan tangan.

            "Aku tahu. Bukannya aku peduli, tapi semua orang mendengar namamu disebut untuk berpidato tadi, jadi aku tahu. Aku Midorima Shintarou," ia menjabat uluran tangan itu.

            "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Midorima-kun. Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau memainkan lagu itu?"

            "Lagu apa?"

            "Yang baru saja kau mainkan.  Kenapa kau memainkan lagu itu?"

            Midorima diam sesaat, berpikir. "Ini lagu yang diajarkan tutor pianoku dulu. Aku hanya suka saja. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memainkan lagu ini, nodayo?"

            Akashi hanya mengembangkan senyum dan—dengan agak lancang—duduk di samping Midorima. "Bisa kau mainkan lagi, Midorima-kun? Itu lagu favoritku."

            Midorima memalingkan wajah, ia menghela napas. "Baiklah akan aku mainkan lagi, ta.. tapi ini hanya sebagai tanda perkenalan saja, nanodayo!"

            Akashi hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Iya.. iya."

            Midorima mulai memainkan piano itu dan sekali lagi lantunannya menggema hingga membuat orang-orang yang berada di luar gedung terhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan permainan pianonya.

             Akashi memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada pundak teman barunya itu. Ia bisa merasakan pundak Midorima selama sekilas menegang dan ada satu not yang goyang tapi kemudian semuanya terkendali dan nada-nada tetap mengalun indah.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya di masa depan, Midorima akan memainkan lagu itu berkali-kali untuknya sebanyak yang Akashi mau.

.

.

.

" _Dirimu adalah bagian dari diriku yang sangat beruntung_ , _apakah kau menyadari itu_?"

.

.

.

Ketakutan pertama yang dirasakan Akashi Seijuurou adalah ini :

.

Saat Seijuurou selesai memainkan lagu favorit ibunya, dunia berubah begitu terang berkat senyuman bahagia dan bangga dari ibundanya dan tepuk tangan dari tutor dan ayahnya. Tapi dengan cepat, semuanya menjadi redup.

            Ibunya terbatuk, sangat parah kali ini dan wanita cantik itu jatuh terduduk di karpet merah yang melapisi lantai. Semua orang panik, termasuk Seijuurou yang langsung berlari mendekati sang ibu.

            "Kaa-san? Apakah Kaa-san baik-baik saja? Kaa-san kenapa?"

            Tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab pertanyaan kebingungan dari Seijuurou kecil. Ketika ia hendak menangkup wajah ibunya, sang ayah menghalanginya, tangan bearnya mendorong tubuh kecilnya, lalu seorang pelayan memeluknya dari belakang dan menariknya menjauh.

            "Kaa-san? Kaa-san! Kaa-san mau dibawa ke mana?"

            Dan itu adalah saat terakhir ia melihat senyum dan binar mata dari Akashi Shiori bagi Seijuurou. Ia tidak memahami semua itu, semua hal tentang kehidupan. Seijuurou bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkan dirinya untuk kehilang orang-orang yang berharga baginya.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Akashi menemukan lagi, lima orang yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya. Dan dalam waktu beberapa tahun, ia membuang semua itu.

.

.

Semua berlangsung lama, berbulan-bulan, tahun, tapi saat semua itu menjadi kenangan, hanya sekelebat peristiwa saja yang bisa ia ingat. Bergantian muncul di pikirannya seolah-olah berteriak untuk tak pernah dilupakan. Seijuurou menggeram.

            Gerbang SMP Teiko dan guguran kelopak merah muda.

            Podium dengan latar merah dan siswa-siswa duduk di aula besar.

            Taman kecil lalu lantunan piano.

            Lorong-lorong seiring ia berlari.

            Piano hitam dan seorang pemuda berkacamata.

            Jemari di atas tuts, papan tulis hijau lumut, alat-alat musik di balik kain putih.

            Shogi dan tirai yang berkibar-kibar. Midorima.

            Kemudian kamarnya dengan langit malam.

            Gelanggang olahraga, klub basket dan suara-suara pantulan bola.

            Lantai kayu mengkilap dan gerakan tangannya saat menghapus keringat.

            Pemuda berambut hitam lalu ruang pelatih.

            Sebuah suara yang begitu dalam, pertandingan Kise dan kekalahannya.

            Shogi dan bidak, lalu sebuah tangan yang dibalut perban.

            Ruang kelas, Haizaki yang mencengkram kemejanya, loker.

            Piano dan Shogi dengan sebuah boneka kodok hijau.

            Kuroko dan Aomine, decit sepatu. Hujan.

            Murasakibara, tembakan bola.

            Kedua tangannya, lantai, detak jantung yang menggila.

            Atsushi yang terjatuh, ia berlari.

            Tetsuya yang ketakutan.

            Shogi, Shintarou.

            Piano, Shintarou.

            Pertandingan, menang.

            Shogi, menang.

            Basket, final, menang.

            Shogi, skak mat.

            Piano, kosong.

            Shogi.

            Shogi, tangannya.

            Shogi, tangannya.

            Skak Mat.

            Gelanggang olah raga.

            Daiki. Ryouta. Atsushi. Shintarou.

            Dan punggung mereka yang menjauh.

.

.

.

            "Kau sangat beruntung kau tahu? Kau sempat merasakan kasih sayang mereka semua saat aku hanya bisa menontonnya dengan kesal."

            " _Kalau kau begitu ingin merasakan semua itu, kenapa kau membuang mereka semua saat aku memberi kesempatan padamu?"_

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau yang sangat egois di sini, heh, Akashi?"

            " _Aku tidak mengerti._ "

            "Kau sudah merasakan kehilangan. Ibumu. Kau paham rasa sakit itu. Dan saat kau merasakan tanda-tanda akan kehilangan mereka, kehilangan dia, hanya karena mereka menjadi lebih kuat darimu, kau membiarkan aku mengambil alih.

            "Kau tak sanggup lagi merasakan kehilangan dan kau membiarkan aku menggantikan tempatmu untuk merasakan semua rasa sakit itu. Tapi, dari pada menjadi pengecut sepertimu, aku memerintah mereka."

            " _Kau yang memaksa untuk muncul kepermukaan, bukan aku!_ "

            "Kau yakin dengan itu?"

.

.

            "Kau bahkan tidak yakin dengan dirimu sendiri, Akashi... kau ini pengecut."

.

.

.

            "O..oi, OI OI! Reo-nee! Apa Akashi akan baik-baik saja?"

            "Pssst! Jangan berisik Kotarou-chan! Sei-chan masih terlelap!"

Seijuurou tidak membuka matanya hingga kedua rekan satu timnya itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan kesunyian yang hampa bagi Seijuurou, terlebih setelah semua mimpi yang ia lalui tadi.

            .....Mimpi?

            Atau kenangan?

            Akashi memilih untuk pulang lebih dulu dari teman-teman basketnya, ia menelepon supirnya dan tanpa dia sadari, ia sudah berbaring di kamarnya sendiri. Kamar itu luas, klasik dengan dinding merah bata seperti rumah merah yang terkenal di inggris, ada perapian yang mendingin di seberang ranjangnya, foto-foto terpajang dengan rapih, biola merah menggantung di dinding. Tak tersentuh.

            Ia bangkit, menahan rasa pusing yang mendera. Ia meraih biola itu, mencari rosin dan menggosok helaian rambut kuda di busurnya. Ia memposisikan biola di bawah dagunya, mempersiapkan diri, siap bermain.

            Busurnya terdiam tepat di atas senar, tapi tak ada nada yang terdengar.

            _Seharusnya ada seorang lagi di sini_ , Seijuurou membathin. Ini terasa aneh sekali, biasanya sebelum memainkan lagu, akan ada seseorang yang bertanya padanya : _Lagu apa yang akan kita mainkan?_ lalu Seijuurou akan menjawab dengan judul lagu yang sama setiap kali dan orang itu akan mendengus kesal. _Apa kau tidak bosan dengan lagu itu, nodayo?_ yang pada akhirnya, orang itu akan tetap mengiringi biola Seijuurou dengan pianonya tanpa protes lebih lanjut. Akashi akan tersenyum sepanjang permainan mereka.

            Sejuurou menutup mata. Sebuah suara bertanya di benaknya :

            "Itu Shintarou."

            " _Itu Midorima_."

            Ia berdecak pelan mendengar suara yang mengikuti pikirannya itu, mata merah-emasnya berkilat tajam dan senyum sinis tersungging. Ia berjalan ke arah cermin besar di kamarnya, menatap dirinya dari ujung rambut merahnya hingga kaki. "Lihat kita berdua, Akashi," gumamnya. "Lihat, betapa menyedihkannya kita."

            " _Kita mencintai orang yang sama._ "

            "Kita mencintai orang yang sama. Tapi kenapa hanya kau yang dia cintai?"

            Tak ada jawaban apa pun di benak Seijuurou. Ia menghela napas, kini mulai menciptakan nada-nada dari biola merahnya. Lagu favorit sang ibu mengalun. Seijuurou ingin dirinya yang lain mendengar lagu ini, lagu yang berhenti ia mainkan, lagu yang selalu ia hindari sebelum bertemu Shintarou. Ingin mengingatkan betapa hangat dan indahnya dunia di sekitar mereka ketika pemuda tinggi itu memainkan lagu ini, betapa ia bahagia karena kembali menemukan cahaya dalam kemuraman yang ditinggalkan sang ibu yang dicintai.

            Mereka mencintai sang Ibu, lebih dari apapun.

            Mereka juga mencintai Shintarou/Midorima, juga lebih dari apapun.

            Seijuurou ingin membuat dirinya yang  lain menyesal karena telah melarikan diri, membuatnya menyesal karena terlalu lemah dan menciptakan _dirinya_ untuk menggantikannya menghadapi dunia. Membuatnya mencintai orang sama yang tak mencintainya, membuatnya menerima benci-dendam orang-orang yang pernah ia sakiti.            Salahkan Akashi. Salahkan semuanya pada Akashi.

            Ketika nada terakhir berhenti mengalun, Seijuurou membuka mata dan membelalak. Wajahnya... ada air mata di sana. Beberapa detik teriam, ia kemudian tertawa getir.

            _Siapa yang menangis di antara mereka?_

            Dan sekarang ia paham mengapa ibunya mengatakan bahwa biola memiliki musik yang terlalu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua adalah entitas yang secara bersamaan bersatu dan terpisah.

Mereka berdua memiliki satu cinta yang sama, untuk orang-orang yang sama.

Dan mereka berdua memiliki satu kelemahan yang sama.

.

.

.

Mereka hanya tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Rasa sakit saat orang yang sangat dicintai pergi dari dunia mereka, dunia yang sudah begitu kecil yang terpaksa mereka bagi.

.

.

.

**_To be continue..._ **

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note : Saya gak tau apakah maksud dari chapter ini jelas atau gak /ditendang/ tapi yang pasti saya ingin mendalami karakter kompleks duo Akashi ini karena... saya ingin membuat relation MidoAka yang dalam dan penuh nilai, karena menurut saya hubungan mereka di manga memang seperti itu tapi apa yang saya perhatikan, gak banyak teman2 fandom yang menyadarinya :') / atau hanay perasaan saya aja? / plak.  
> Btw saya mau UTS jadi update berikutnya mungkin lebih lama lagi /gomen, padahal ini aja udah lama banget/  
> Oh iya, saya bakal partisipasi di even desember MidoAka Fandom Indo, dan saya udah bikin draftnya, SEMUA FLUFF /Catat, lol.  
> Makasih buat yang udah fave dan follow, juga review, maaf belum bisa balas, tapi saya akan baca semua yang kasih review dan REVIEW MEMBUAT SAYA MERASA DICINTAI DAN LEBIH SEMANGAT, Jadi makaaasiiihh banget buat teman2 yang udah mau meluangkan waktu di kotak review /love love love.  
> Oh iya, saya mengucapkan SELAMAT UNTUK MIDOAKA FANS ATAS EXTRA GAME CHAPTER 6, our lovely babies now together again, finally :')


End file.
